Cor Vous
"Nya!" - Cor Vous, being cute Who's Cor Vous? Cor Vous is a Catgirl who loves to chill and relax. She also loves headpats. History and Lore Biography Chapter 1: The house cat. With things getting heated between Chipz and Joey Bagels(Nagzz21) Cor Vous decided to come home to the Club Rogue and there she discovered about Kuri. After some investigation and talking with him, she took a liking to him and vice versa. With her charm and cuteness Cor Vous gained the trust of a lot of people that frequented the Club Rogue, making friends with them, like: SciFri, VII, Folkona, Lanfear, Miss Minerva, the Archangels Yung Alfa and Prophet, Satchi and other people. After some days have passed, after being asked to find Kuri to help Folkona with a ritual, she ended up face to face with someone who Kuri warned her as being the bad guy, Kuri brother, The Don. After saying some wrong words, he took 30% of her soul so he could hear what she hears, and see what she sees. Worried about The Don knowing about Cor Vous interactions with other people, she went looking for Kuri, as to take part of her soul as to counter what The Don habilities. But that could only be done because Cor had 9 lives(30% of 9 is 2.7, Kuri took the 0.3 remaining). With her peace of mind back, Cor Vous went back to doing what she liked to do. But with the situation between Chipz and Joey Bagels getting worse and the possibility of a War happening, it was hard for her to relax and be comfy, so she decided that maybe she could do something to help. To a lot of her friends surprise, Cor Vous wasn't just a happy and comfy House Cat, she was also very wise, giving words of advice to her friends when they most needed so they wouldn't lose themselves. Cor Vous ended up being completely frozen and afraid of Ashunera after being assaulted twice by her. First time when Ashunera had opened the Mad God Realm Portal (season 4 cycle) for the first time for the Renegades to challenge Lulu. Second was the Second time Ashunera Opened the Mad God Realm Portal again to save Folkona (Preseason 5). Cor Vous also had Amnesia twice: First time was when Renegades were assaulted by The Don and Scifri died (Preseason 5 July 12th). Second time when Satchi and Folkona passes on the news that Nanoade had died (Preseason 5 July 23rd). Powers and Abilities * Has elemental abilities: ** Frost Radius. ** Magma Radius. ** Earth/Earthquake? Radius. ** Wind Shield. ** Rune nya. With this rune Cor can transform into a feral state with sharp fangs, teeth and she can smell a lot better. * Arcadum's Rune/Cor la Cor-This rune gives Cor boosts to physical abilities and can manifest as a jacket over Cor's shoulders and can give Cor large red fists which fill out the jacket and can be used in combat. If they are cut off they can regenerate quickly. Trivia * Is Chipz's house cat. * Is considered one of Drekwiz's "Mamas", as Cor and Drek have gone on many dates. ** Cor Vous has a cult following of admirers among Drek's Twitch chat and Discord community. * In Preseason 5, Izanami has hinted that Cor Vous may have met with both Chipz and Izanami Long ago (possibly 200 years prior), but Cor Vous does not have any memory of it. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/cor_vous *Twitter: https://twitter.com/cor_vous Related *Cor Vous Stream Transcripts Gallery Cor Vous OG.jpg|Cor Vous's original avatar Cor Vous OG2.jpg|Nya! Cor Vous nya.jpg|Nya again! DN3V0gH.png|Cor Vous fanart Category:Neko Category:Characters Category:People